Disever
by Whirling
Summary: If 'forever' meant always, did 'disever' mean never? (drabble. no pairing. MCD warning)


oops sorry guys, this is shit. but I got the idea and I wanted to finish it, so... here it is.

WARNING: major character death (oops)

w - w - w - w - w - w - w

He had always known that he would go this way.

Unexpectedly. Suddenly.

In the chaos of a fight.

No one would even know he was gone until the fight was over.

Robin, his cape tattered, muscles sore, bruises aching; lay motionless on the concrete as his team fought an endless enemy in the distance. They hadn't realized where he was yet. Probably hadn't even noticed his absence.

He was always in the shadows, hiding, biding his time. They were _used_ to his absence.

But this time was different.

He'd be absent forever after this.

If 'forever' meant always, did 'disever' mean never?

He would _disever _come back.

No, that didn't sound right.

He couldn't move. He couldn't _move _and it was scaring him. Was he drugged? Maybe, but his mind seemed to be working fine. Was something wrong with his spine? His brain? The possibility of never being able to move again terrified him, but he had bigger problems.

Problems like the man in the half-orange-half-black mask looming over him. If he could see under the mask, he knew there would be a satisfied smirk. Deathstroke had caught him off-guard, and they both knew it. They both knew Robin had made a fatal mistake.

One that he would never be able to correct.

w - w - w - w - w - w - w

The mission sounded easy enough.

Take out a factory full of drug-dealing madmen that were putting some sort of weird chemical into the drugs and selling them on the streets.

The team was confident that it was well within their abilities, and their confidence showed as they began the fight.

Robin and Kid Flash worked together, with the speedster knocking the thugs over and the acrobat knocking the thugs out - with the help of Batman's knockout gas pellets, of course. Aqualad was in the center, his water bearers throwing the men left and right, where Superboy was on the fringes, assisting Kaldur. Artemis had found a vantage point in the rafters, and was shooting trick arrows down, enveloping drug dealers in red foam and the occasional net. Miss Martian hovered above the scene, ensuring that none of the men tried to escape.

As the fight went on, the team gradually got separated. The hordes of thugs seemed to be never-ending, and the protégés were tiring, but still going strong.

His friends never saw him disappear.

Robin had been standing off to the side, catching his breath. Even Batman's partner's luck had to run out sometime. A bullet had grazed his head, almost taking off his ear. It was bleeding profusely, but he knew it wasn't serious enough to stop fighting. He also had several cuts, but none of them were too deep and the adrenaline that accompanied the battle blocked any pain he might have felt.

He was fine.

Just tired.

...oddly tired.

He collapsed backwards into the shadows, and for a moment he knew nothing. He was hopelessly disoriented, his head spinning as it hit the ground.

And then he was aware of someone dragging him further out of sight. Robin opened his mouth to call Kid Flash for help, but nothing happened. No sound came out. He couldn't even move his mouth.

Instead, he was forced to gaze up at the man who had done - _whatever _this was to him.

Deathstroke.

The mercenary had stopped moving him. He had his sword positioned straight above the paralyzed hero.

This was it.

Robin's heart was fluttering wildly, a caged bird trying desperately to escape, but no matter how hard he willed himself to move he could not.

It scared him. Terrified him. None of his friends _noticed_. He was going to die he was going to be killed by Deathstroke of all people and he couldn't do _anything he couldn't do anything _why wasn't anyone helping him where was Bruce where was Wally _where were his parents they're dead they're dead they're dead._

The sword plunged down, and for a moment he could _feel it inside of him_ before his eyesight grew dark, and he wondered why.

The last thing he heard before he closed his eyes was Wally's voice screaming frantically from a distance.

_"Robin!"_

_I'll disever forget you guys, _was his last thought, and his mind went blank.

w - w - w - w -w - w - w

so yeah. constructive criticism would be nice if anyone has some! always looking to improve. let me know if there are any grammar/spelling errors and I'll fix them.


End file.
